supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gregory Leonard
Gregory (Greg) Leonard is the father of David and Daniel Leonard. He was a deputy police officer of the town of Aurora, Illinois. He worked alongside his longtime friend Craig Rolden who went on to be a surrogate uncle for his sons. It was thought that he would eventually become sheriff one day. When his boys were young he had lost his wife to pneumonia. He met his own tragic end when Daniel was 14 trying to stop a robber during a heist and was shot. Background Greg was very good friends with Craig Rolden ever since the two were in high school together. They entered the Police Academy roughly one year apart from each other and eventually became partners. Greg fell in love and married Evelyn who became a schoolteacher and they ended up having two sons, David and seven years later Daniel. His friend became a big part of their family and ended up serving as a surrogate uncle for his sons. Greg made sure to teach his boys the value of being good and respecting authority. He shared with them his love of being able to protect and how important his duty was for the people in their town. His older son David admired his father and surrogate uncle and wanted to grow up to do police work just like them. He instilled into his younger son Daniel of how guns weren't toys by pulling him aside and giving him a lecture which his son kept close to him into the present day. For years they lived a typical surburban family life up until his wife died of pneumonia. Greg was devastated but remained strong to raise his two boys without her. He rose to become an esteemed and popular member of his community. People wondered when it would be that he would become sheriff. His son David tried to become a police officer but wasn't able to pass in the Academy like he did. The best that he could do was become a security guard. Greg saw that his son felt he was a failure and tried to tell him that it wasn't the end. That he could still rise to be something great and that he still had time. As for Daniel, he was proving to be quite the smart and accomplished student and Greg thought he could actually end up in federal law enforcement. However he never got to see either of their futures as he and Craig responded to a call of a robbery. A man by the name of Charlie Olson was robbing a jewelry store and they gave chase when he tried to make a run for it at the sight of them. Greg told Craig to check on the people in the jewelry store while he chased after Olson. He chased him into a nearby alley but got surprised when Olson jumped out from a hidden corner and nailed him from behind. Greg dropped his his gun and Olson quickly picked it up and shot Greg in the chest before running off. Greg was slowly bleeding out as he was found by Craig and he died in his arms before the paramedics could get there. This left his son David, then 22, to have custody of his 14 year old brother. His partner Craig became driven to find the robber and bring his murderer in, which he eventually did. Craig and his sons received a semblance of closure when the man was given a life sentence. His sons went on with their lives until the events of the Apocalypse unfolded. Their lives changed forever when the angel Joseph of The Powers descended upon his son Daniel. Now his son David serves as that angel's vessel and Daniel is the current Heavenly Saint. Both his sons keep what he had taught them close and have even shared some of his sayings and teachings with those around them. Leonard Family.jpg|Gregory with his boys Daniel and David Gregory Leonard (uniform).jpg|Gregory in his police uniform Evelyn Leonard.jpg|Gregory's wife Evelyn David Leonard vessel.jpg|Gregory's eldest son David Daniel.jpg|Gregory's youngest son Daniel Craig Rolden.jpg|His best friend and partner Craig Rolden Facts and Trivia Gregory seems to share many similarities to John Winchester on how they both lost their wives when their sons were young and have taken to teach them about their respective lines of work. The name Gregory is derived from the latin word Gregorius which means watchful or alert. Ironically, as a dedicated and respectful policeman, his fateful mistake was being caught off guard and jumped from behind at a blind spot. Category:Fanon Characters Category:The End (Again) series Category:Human Category:Deceased